fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: The Adventure Update II
Minecraft: The Adventure Update II was a major update to Minecraft focusing on fixing the endgame and overall experience. It is version 1.11 of the game. Primary Changes Ending The Adventure Update II primarily changes the "ending" of the game. When a player crafts the Eyes of Ender, they are no longer able to be floated into the air, guiding the player. Instead, they instantly warp the player into the starting room of a stronghold and break upon usage, which means the player will have to craft around 13 Eyes of Ender in order to complete an empty end portal frame. This also means that Players will have to traverse through a stronghold to find a End Portal. When a player completes a End Portal, the portal to The Ender (formerly known as The End) opens. When the player loads into the Ender, they are inside a mirrored version of the Stronghold they were just in, now made of End Stone Bricks. However, when they enter what would be the first room of the Stronghold, they are now in The Dragon's Den. The new Enderdragon fight is an entirely reworked version of the original fight. The Enderdragon now fights the player up close and personal in a giant room and still heals from the End Crystals which still needs to be taken down, but will chase the player if they begin climbing the towers to destroy the End Crystals. Endermen will also begin to go into provoked mode whenever they're within the player's view, as opposed to needing the cursor over them. When the player defeats the Enderdragon, all Endermen kneel down in the player's direction and a rift opens with a Egg on top of it. The player can collect the Egg and go through the rift, which will send the player into a black area with a small hint of light far away. As the player runs towards the light, it will gradually get closer and closer and eventually envelop the screen before going entirely white. The player then lands at their original spawn point and the Minecraft logo appears in the center of the screen before fading away. The credits roll as the player can freely walk around doing whatever they desire. Post-Game Changes When the player finishes the game, they will have the Egg in their inventory, regardless if it was full or not before. If the player's inventory is full, it appears in a special black space in the player's inventory. This new space is permanent and can only hold the Ender Dragon egg. Placing the Ender Dragon egg on the ground simply places it on the ground. The player must place a circle of torches around it and wait five real time minutes for it to hatch into a Baby Ender Dragon. The Baby Ender Dragon can be fed Ender Pearls to grow into a full size Ender Dragon. The Ender Dragon destroys blocks to avoid death by suffocation and can be healed if the player constructs a End Crystal with the crafting recipe seen below. The Ender Dragon is tamed right upon hatching but must be in stage 4 of 6 to begin riding it. The player must put a saddle on the Ender Dragon in order to ride it. The Ender Dragon can still heal from End Crystals while airborne and must be within 30 blocks in order to be healed from it. The Player can attack from it or use the space bar to have the Ender Dragon charge into the ground to destroy blocks and mobs. It's worth noting that Endermen no longer attack the player or pick up blocks. If the Player is carrying a Ender Dragon egg with them, they will kneel before them. This does require the defeat of the Ender Dragon first. However, they will stop drop Ender Pearls. If the Player is attacking another mob while a Enderman is nearby, they may assist the player during the battle before wandering off again. New Dimensions The Aether Using Glowstone as a frame and using Blaze Powder as ignition, the player can construct a portal to The Aether. The Aether generates in floating landmasses. On the bottom of most landmasses is a vein of Ethereal (see New Ores). Coal is the only other material that spawns here. Two new hostile mobs spawn here known as Squibbs and Pink Slimes. They currently don't drop anything. MinecraftSquibbs.png|Squibbs MinecraftPinkSlimes.png|Pink Slime Squibbs are floating Squids that will "swim" towards you and then explode similar to a Creeper. They have 15 hearts. Pink Slimes are slimes that expand out into a line if the player gets near them. They will then attempt to attack the player in large numbers. A new liquid called Winterwater can be found in pools or pouring out of holes on the side of landmasses. This is similar to lava in that it harms the player on touch, but it won't effect undead mobs. It is key to creating a Hoarfrost portal. The Hoarfrost Using Packed Ice as a frame and using a bucket of Winterwater from the Aether, the player can construct a portal to The Hoarfrost. The dimension generates very similar to the Nether, with the entire world being mostly generated from ice blocks and packed ice blocks. As this is a very early version of this dimension, there's not much to see here. No ores or enemies spawn in this dimension yet. Winterwater replaces lava in generation. New Ores Cobalt Cobalt is intended to be the third level of tools as opposed to Diamond (the intended order being Wood -> Stone -> Iron -> Cobalt -> Diamond -> Ethereal). Cobalt ore only appears below Y level 60, and can be found in veins of 1-15. One to three Cobalt ore vein generates per chunk. When Cobalt Ore is smelted, it creates Cobalt Bars which can be used to craft Cobalt Tools and Armor. While Iron can still mine Diamond, it is much slower and has a chance of failing (see Minor Changes) where as Cobalt doesn't. Ethereal Ethereal is intended to be the last level of tools as opposed to Diamond (the intended order being Wood -> Stone -> Iron -> Cobalt -> Diamond -> Ethereal). It has to be mined with a Diamond Pickaxe in the Aether. It spawns in the Aether as the main mineral and is generated on the bottom of floating landmasses, meaning great risk for the player to loose it or drop into the world below. When the player mines stone with it, it mines it in a 3 x 1 pattern and teleports all blocks to the top of the player's head, collecting it instantly. This makes strip mining a breeze. Ethereal tools break quicker than Diamond, but due to their abundance in the Aether it makes it somewhat worth the trade-off. Enderstorms A new weather pattern called Enderstorms appears after the player goes into the Nether for the first time. This is noted by purple rain and black clouds. During Enderstorm, purple lightning will zap mobs, "Enderifying" them. Mobs that can be Enderified are Skeletons, Zombies, Spiders, and Creepers. Unlike regular Thunderstorms, Enderstorms are always guaranteed to zap an mob. EnderCreeper.png|Ender Creeper EnderSkeleton.png|Ender Skeleton EnderZombie.png|Ender Zombie EnderSpider.png|Ender Spider Mobs that are Enderified cannot be reversed back. Any mob that gets Enderified gains the ability to teleport similar to Endermen, which can make them that much deadlier. Minor Changes *Iron Pickaxes mine Diamond Ore at a much slower rate and have a 0.2 chance of failing. *The Ender Dragon's XP drop has dropped down to 20 levels. *Packed Ice can be collected with Stone+ pickaxes. *Rarely, a portal to the Nether, Aether, or Hoarfrost will generate naturally in the world, with a 0.000000001 chance of happening for any of them. Trivia *There were no snapshots released beforehand of this update, nor any real hints from the developers that this update was happening. It was "leaked" three days before it's official release for bug checking. *This is completely unrelated from the Minecraft: The Pushy Update series of updates that was started by . *The name The Adventure Update II was meant to be evocative of the original Adventure Update, which introduced the Endermen and the original ending of the game. This update "fixes" the original ending of Minecraft and it's boss battle. **The original ending, with the scrolling wall of text, is completely missing from the game and the files of the game itself. Category:Toroko Category:Updates Category:Fanmade Minecraft Updates Category:Minecraft (series)